Gods
by Ukiro
Summary: This is a what-if scenario I came up with. The chapters are short, but I will be making longer ones as soon as I get more time. If there is any issue with the story please let me know via a review of the story. Other wise...please enjoy for the time being
1. Shinigami

Chapter 1: Shinigami

"Why is it always so boring?" Ryuk.

"Always the same thing; everyday," comments Light Yagami as he walks to school

THREE DAYS LATER

"Once the note book touches the ground it belongs to the first human that touches it," comments Ryuk answering Light's question "so that means that it belongs to you; you can do whatever you want to do with it."

"I already know what I am going to do with it!" declares Light staring into Ryuk's eyes "I'm going to force my ideals onto the world, and kill all the bad guys that make this world rot. While those that are to evil, but still cause trouble for others will be killed slowly."

"Why do you want to do that?" questions Ryuk, as he studies the emotions of an interesting human.

"Think about it, if there were no evil people in this world then everyone would be able to live a happy life without fear or pain."

"Just as I thought, humans are so interesting," remarks Ryuk as he watches Light's joy at the thought of being God.

PART II / three days later

I.C.P.O- 7:45 am  
"Reports show that over the last few months 40 criminals have died de to heart attack," states an investigator at the meeting "we believe that these criminals are being targeted by a person or a group of people."

"That's not possible. How would a group of people even go about killing 40 plus people at the same time located at different places throughout the state of Japan?" comments another member.

A mysterious man wearing a trench coat walks in "Gentlemen, please be quiet, L would like to give his analysis."

"Thank you, as you all know, people have been dieing throughout Japan. The general public are killing this person KIRA, for whatever reason he is killing to prove a point. I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but it will all be clear after I confront the culprit," comments L to he members of the I.C.P.O..

Several days later

"Kira, what you are doing is wrong!" declares Linda "L" Tailor as he speaks the world about his beliefs on Kira and what it is that he is doing. "You're just a criminal like all the rest. Just because you target criminals and kill the  
does not make you good. In fact all it does is strengthen the fact that you are a criminal yourself!"

Listening to his words, Light rips open the Death Note, and writes out "L's" name as if he has achieved some sort of orgastic state of being. "Evil, how dare he call me evil. Those who wish to hide the criminals are the real 'evil' people in this world!" mocks Light as he watches "L's" last moments breathing "5...4...3...2...1..." whispers Light signifying the last few seconds of his life.

*TV screen goes black*  
Wow, I didn't think that would actually work. So, Kira, you've proven you exist and I now know where you are. Even though this was announced as a world wide broadcast it was actually only aired in the Kanto region of Japan.

"Dammit!" comments Light as his mistake of killing a fake L is revealed.

"Now, try and kill me!" taunts L as he proves another thing that Kira needs in order to kill someone. "So there are some people you can't kill, well I'll give you a hint, I am in Japan.

*News channel resumes*

To be continued...  
Chapter 2- like  
The sky is blue and the birds are chirping so let's have a picnic in the park together. Listen up folks, this story will be updated as much as possible within the first couple of weeks so I can work on other things like actual work because I just got a job at a local car wash for $8-$9 an hour. My job isn't to bad all I have to do I'd vacuum the cars come in and wash the windows. Well have fun reading the next couple of chapters ahead of schedule.


	2. like

Chapter 2- like

L's taunt to the mysterious KIRA drove him crazy, but the stunt also caught the attention of the police for the act he pulled on live television. He can be described as one thing, brilliant, because of all of the cases he worked on and single handedly solved. "So, Ryuk, it appears that you are going to have a lot of fun sticking around. After all, you're going to get to see all of the human emotions released between two people of the same intellect. However, keep this in mind, what I do and say is all with manipulation and that I don't actually feel any of the emotions that L is going to feel n my heart." states Light as he reviews some of the cases the L as worked on.

"Hey light, do you have any more apples? I'm getting hungry." asks Ryuk getting bored with all the things Light has to say.

A Couple hours later / 8:30 pm

"Hey, Light, someone is following you." informs Ryuk as he watches Light's reaction.

"I thought you said you didn't want to get involved with my problems," replies Light "Never the less I'll have to do something about him soon because I don't he might become a problem later on in the Kira investigation."

"Yeah, I know what I said, but hanging around you makes me think that he can see me too..."

"Getting paranoid are we Ryuk?" comments Light to Ryuk's human like behavior "Maybe you should tell me his name so I can get rid of him for you."

"Nice try, but I told that I don't want to be involved with your problems," states Ryuk, reminding Light of the first thing he told him about himself and his involvement in human affairs.

"So it seems that I'll have to do this by myself right? Ryuk," remarks Light as he opens the door to his room. "In the meantime I will try to maintain good grades in school so I don't seem suspicious."

*Door knob turns*

"Hey Light, why's your door locked?" asks Light's sister because she needs help with her math homework.

"Who's that, Light?" catechized Ryuk trying to figure out who is at the door.

"It's just my sister, she probably just needs help with her homework again," comments Light as he opens the door for his little sister.

"Can you help me with my math homework? My class is doing algebra and I am the only one that doesn't understand it," asks his sister as she sits down at his desk.

8:20 pm

"Dad's home..."

"Wait aren't you going to try the problem on your own?" asks Light as his sister runs out of the room and down the stairs so she can greet her dad. "Hey dad, I think I'm going to skip dinner so don't wait for me to night, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," comments Mr. Yagami as he slumps over on the top of the staircase from a longs day work.

To be continued...  
Chapter 3- to


	3. to

Chapter 3- to

Talking aloud to himself Light Yagami reveals his thoughts on his stalker, "It's been several days since I learned about my stalker from Ryuk, and then there is the thing he mentioned a couple of days ago."

"Do you know what makes humans and shinigami so different from one another," asked Ryuk starring at Light as he thinks of a way to kill his stalker.

"No, what?" curiously asked Light getting intrigued in the upcoming conversation.

"Our eyes!" responds Ryuk with an emotionless voice as he watches Light's reaction to his reasoning "unlike humans, shinigami eyes can see the name and life span of any human above his or her head."

"Why are you telling me this, Ryuk?" asks Light trying to get to the bottom of his shinigami's intentions.

"I'm trying to add some more fun my time in this world. And if you have these eyes then this experience of ours will be a lot more entertaining than it is now!" replies Ryuk "all it takes for to have these eyes is to give up half of your remaining life span and you can see everybody's name and kill them without exposing yourself to others as often."

"Let me think about this, do I want to know L's real name when I first see him so I can kill him right away, or do I want to go at or slowly and win his name over through trust," comments Light aloud to himself trying to go over his thought process.

" That's right, and all you have to do is give up half of your life span to me and you get the same type of eyes that I have," replies Ryuk.

"Deal! I hereby give up half of my remaining life span to Ryuk for shinigami eyes," answers Light in urgency so he doesn't have to struggle with the killing of his stalker.

THE NEXT DAY / 10:15 am

The day is beautiful and Light Is happier than ever. Last night before he went to sleep he formulated a way to kill his stalker with the use of the eyes that Ryuk gave him "Ryuk, I'm going to need your help with this!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to kill the person for you," comments Ryuk as they head for their destination.

"I have no intention on using you to kill him," replies Light as he watches his target approach. The mysterious man that's been watching him draws near unaware that he is about to be killed "Ray Penber. Don't turn around or you'll die right now."

"I know that voice, but I can't remember who it is," thinks Ray Penber as he stands perfectly still "you wouldn't kill me in front of all these people, someone will see you."

"Really, well then, I guess that the person in front of that shop wouldn't mind being a test subject," remarks Light as they watch the man die of a heart attack.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 4- play

yeah no joke, the people of FF get to read the first four chapters early! Don't fret thought, I will slow down the update span from chapter to chapter from how it is now to like two a week. Again it depends on my work schedule on the weekends and my study halls in the library at school.


	4. play

Chapter 4- play

"Well do you need anymore convincing, how 'bout your fiancé," states Light daring the FBI agent to make a move that he will regret.

"How do you know about her?" stemmers Ray Penber as he takes a gulp of air.

"Just like you were watching me, I was watching you. So don't try anything stupid!" demands Light as he watches Ray Penber step onto the train "now take this and sit down."

"This looks like a toy, but it would allow us to communicate with any one else from being able to monitor the conversation. What's the paper for?" questions Ray as he looks at the stuff he was give by the mysterious person.

"I want you to write down the names of the other FBI agents that are in Japan. And write down the name of your fiancé too; I'll know if it's not her so don't put down a fake name or you'll die right here," demands Light as he watches Ray Penber complete the task at hand "when you're done I want you to put the folder on the rack above your head and when you think that no one will notice that you are going to leave without it you are going to get up and get off the train."

"There, I'm getting up now and I'm getting off the train," replies Ray Penber as he stands up to get off the train.

"You did good, now turn around and see who it is that you were with this entire time!" states Light as he stands in front of the door to the train waiting for Ray Penber to turn around and see that it is Light Yagami who is KIRA and who was telling him what to do.

TWO WEEKS LATER / 7:25 am / HOTEL ROOM

"Your 'L'?"...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 5- with

L loves chocolate, sits really weird and on top of that thinks that KIRA wants to be some sort of God like figure to the world. He has a strong sense of justice and is the smartest person in the world "hey L, what is this LOS ANGELAS BB MURDER CASE files doing out. I thought we were working on the KIRA case?" questions Matsuda as he looks around the room.

"That was a case I was working on a couple of years ago in Los Angelas with a local FBI agency. I was comparing the person of that case to known KIRA deaths here in Japan. So far I have determined that he is still alive; probably still hates me too," replied L as he grabs the file away from Matsuda.

"Who is this, Beyond Birthday?" inquiries Matsuda as he picks up a paper that fell out of the case folder.

He was a brilliant man, plagued by his own desire to experiment on ways of killing people and making their deaths as long as possible. L took wasn't a part of the hunt for the killer, but did help from time to time; this man was smart.

He even pretended to be one of the dead bodies on occasion; he even tried to look like L in order to fool the mass public in case he ever was caught. However, one the FBI agents working on the case did not fall for his trick, so he tried to kill her. But when he tried to kill her, he lost and was arrested, but two weeks later after conviction he never arrived at prison.

He hasn't been able to find him since his arrest, and that is why he was watching to find his dead body. If he is still alive and learns of KIRA there could be a problem.

"L there's a video message on the news. They claim that it is from KIRA and that if they don't so what he says then 20 people will die during the videos broadcasting," comments Watari as he hands L another cup of tea.

"Thank you Watari, your help is indispensable," remarks L as he turns on the TV to watch he message.

*I AM KIRA. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE TASK FORCE IN HELPING ME LEARN L's REAL IDENTITY. I WOULD ALSO LILE TO THANK L FOR GIVING ME THE OPPORTUNITY TO WORK WITH SOMEONE WHO SHARES MY IDEALS.*

TO BE COMTINUED...

Chapter 6 & 7- with

Who is KIRA talking about? Who shares his ideals? What is his next move, and who is going to die next?

Double issue so no new update for a while... Think of chapters 4 & 5 also as a double issue so in two weeks I will have the next two chapters out.


	5. with

Chapter 6- with

"So, Naomi, if you don't do exactly what I say I will kill 100 innocent people. All I want you to do is bring me all the case files that you worked on with L to me by tomorrow at three thirty. Also, I want you to buy a plane ticket to Los Angelas for the twelfth of next month!" threatens Light as he talks to Ray Penber's fiancé about killing L.

"Very well, however, I would like to see my fiancé before I do anything for you," demands Naomi as she tries to negotiate with Light "I just want to make sure he okay."

"No, there is no need to do so. I have already killed him before calling you here. I couldn't have him or other FBI agents roaming Japan trying to find me! Also, I care to much about you and didn't want you to worry about his death by me telling that I killed him with a heart attack," comments Light as he watches her reaction and how she will react to the knowledge.

"If he his dead then you have no use for me," crackles Naomi as she thinks of letting him kill her "why don't you just kill since I'm not listening to you?"

"Because I want you to go to Los Angelas and find the killer that L and you could not stop..." starts Light as he is interrupted by Naomi.

"He died five years ago in a car crash!" vociferated Naomi thinking about how he could know this about her line of work.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know very well that he didn't die in that car crash; in fact that wasn't even him. The two don't even have the same names, the body found in the transport truck however, did. And that name is Beyond Birthday, the man in the car crash was called Rue," replies Light trying to emphasize the fact that he is still alive.

THREE WEEKS LATER / 12:30 pm / TUESDAY

"So, Naomi, how is this KIRA going to prove that one: not only does he exist, but two: how his he going to prove his power of death while he is in Japan and I am here in America," calmly states Beyond Birthday thinking of how it is that KIRA is going kill someone that is in America while he himself is in Japan.

*Naomi clenches her heart*

His promise has come, like a meteor a on crash course for something floating in space "so is this it... Is this the power KIRA has over a human's life? How peculiar, it's the same as mine," comments Birthday as he watches Naomi's last breaths alive.

*cell phone rings*

From her corpse rings the cell phone she keeps in her breast pocket. Laid with black skin, its body vibrating to get out of its cage, hoping that someone is there. To answer it! How long can it ring before it is completely unnoticed by the passage of time "Hello, this is Beyond Birthday."

"I'm glad to be speaking with you. This...is KIRA," replies Light Yagami answering Beyond's polite answer "was that demonstration good enough for you. Or would you like another? Look at the TV to your left!"

*President of the United States dies of a heart attack*

"Bold move. Killing the president of a country," replies Beyond as he watches the president die of a heart attack.


End file.
